


We All Float On

by Voldecourt



Category: K (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldecourt/pseuds/Voldecourt
Summary: Three teenage (or teenage looking) gravity manipulators meet about where you'd expect them to. Conversation ensues. 100 word Drabble.





	We All Float On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soukokudoubleblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokudoubleblack/gifts).



“So,” the newly introduced Yashiro asked, floating beside the skyscraper scaffolding, “how did you two end up here?”

Ochako flushed, “Um, your cat was in trouble. I guess I didn’t need to bother, though.” 

For being hundreds of feet in the air, Neko looked unperturbed. 

Chuuya scowled, “Fuckin’ _Dazai_. You two should scram.”

Yashiro smiled, “I think we could handle the Port Mafia. Still, illegal ‘quirk use’ is frowned upon.” 

The way he said ‘quirk use’ was strange, but Ochako was too concerned about Aizawa-sensei’s potential reaction to care. 

Ochako hoped she’d get their phone numbers, though. They seemed nice.


End file.
